


Caught In The Lights Of Love

by godgod (orphan_account)



Category: Internet Personalities
Genre: Daddy Kink, Meta as fucking HELL, Mistreatment of glasses of milk, Multi, Nipple Play, Repent, Sinners, Sins, The Author Regrets Everything, Ultimate Sinning, Watersports, sinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/godgod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end is nigh, Satan has come to reap the souls of the guilty. May he spare those of Nipplegod and Pissgod, for they hath done naught "wrong". </p><p>On the plus side, Nipplegod and Pissgod are gonna have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught In The Lights Of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The JoJo God Network](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+JoJo+God+Network).



> This needs to end. Stop It. Seriously, I love you guys and you're hilarious, but it's gotten to this point. I'm so done with myself. godgod hath spoken!

"You want me to pee on _you_?" Nipplegod question, their lover underneath them, a light sweat of their forehead. "I mean... I understand you're into that, but... I thought you only liked to pee on people," they continued, not giving the writhing author beneath them to explain their plans.

That had been having casual sex for the past few weeks, unbeknownst to the rest of the Gods. Regardless of their open attitudes of sex and kinks, the two had barely just opened up to one another. Each god was supposed to stick to their singular kinks, everyone had agreed to that (everyone knowing of the one time Nipplegod had gone out of line and wrote scripture in Daddygod's domain). Even so these two had become very shy with one another, barely suggesting their own kink they regularly rejoiced in.

Pissgod shifted, aroused by even the thought of Nipplegod releasing their bladder. "Well... if that makes you uncomfy then thats fine, we can do it another time... but I'd like it, yeah," rambling slightly, Pisssy began to pull down Nipplegod's pants, eager. "Like... honestly Nipps, it's fine if we do it next time," they said, sliding the fabric down Nipplegod's smooth thighs.

Moving their legs to aid their partner in removing their clothing, Nipplegod let out a sigh. "I just feel bad because we did nipple play last time, but we haven't done anything about... well what you want," they said, pushing up their partner's shirt to fondle their chest as they explained their issue regarding the other's needs.

With a low groan, Pissgod pushed themself up into Nipple's embrace. "I-I told you, we can do it next time!"

"Well... I just... I kind of want too?"

This raised Pissgod's eyebrows. "Oh... oh?" unable to form any real words, Pissgod lay there, stunned from their honesty. "Then... you can if you want to!"

Idly playing with the other's nipples, fingertips circling the light nubs , Nipplegod let out another frustrated sigh. "The only issue is that I pissed before we decided to do this!" with a slightly angry voice, Nipps tightly tweaked Pissgod's nipples, growing more aroused by the sounds the other let out to the sudden treatment. "Sorry..."

Pissgod let out a string of swears, grinding up into Nipplegod's ass, reveling in the fact that they could rut against something when they were treated like this. A little dazed and confused, Pissgod looked into the other's eyes, reaching a hand out to their hair. With a rough tug, Pissy pulled Nipples down to them embracing the other's lips with their own. It was a small kiss, that slowly melted into something more when Nipps licked at Pissgod's bottom lip.

The two began to deepen their kiss, enjoying the soft wetness of the other's mouth. Sliding their tongues together, Nipplegod began to play with Piss' nipples even more, enjoying the sounds coming from the other's mouth into theirs. At least, they did until Pissgod removed Nipple's hands and slammed them backwards off of the couch and onto the floor.

Climbing ontop of the other, Pissgod sat on their partner's groin, reveling in the disappointing look Nipps gave them. They brushed their hand across the other's nipples, tracing the small circles just enough to enjoy the sweet gasps but not allow any pleasure outside of that. "Well... lets say you _did_ have a full bladder... and you _really_ wanted to piss on me... what would you do then, Nipps?"

Eyes fluttering shut, Nipplegod could barely comprehend what the other was saying to them. "I uhh... I guess... I'd probably tease you," they began, trying to balance the situation at hand as well as the kink author on top of them. "And ah," they let out a yelp as Pissgod began to rub the area around their areola, yet avoiding touching the actual nipples.

"And...? What?" Pissy questioned, voice almost like a purr as they began to touch every area of Nipp's chest _other_ than their nipples. This was sure as hell one way to tease the poor writer.

With a gulp Nipplegod tried to clear their thoughts. "I... I'd probably call you something... or make you call me daddy..." Nipps whispered shyly, knowing what had happened the last time they had tried to bring some of their alternate kinks into their work (even though this wasn't writing, this was clearly two people getting down and doing the dirty). 

With a grin, Pissgod rocked their hips on Nipplegod's groin. "You've been a very bad kid, haven't you?" Piss questioned, raking their nails down Nipplegod's chest, scraping harshly on their nipples. 

Nearly cumming in that moment, Nipple though about how much they loved edging. They'd have to bring it up to Pissgod later on when they were topping. 

"Y-yes daddy," Nipple sighed, trying their best not to grind back up into Piss' ministrations. "Daddy... daddy please piss on me," they whined, pushing their chest back up to the other's hands. 

"Would you piss on someone if they asked like that? You're disappointing me," they said, tapping their fingers on Nipp's collarbones. They chuckled at how childish the other could get in just one moment of involving their daddy kink. It was beyond hot, to be honest.

"Daddy! Please! Please piss on me daddy!" Nipplegod begged, eyes a little teary from the begging. They had never been so turned on in their life. 

Laughing, Piss stood up, hovering above the writhing figure beneath their feet. "Sit on your knees," they commanded, enjoying how quickly the other sprang into action. "Good," they congratulated the other, running their hand through their partners hair. "How much do you want daddy's urine?"

Groaning, Nipplegod tried to push their face closer to their partner's crotch. "Pleeeease d-daddy," they whined, more pathetic than the last time they had asked. "Please please please daddy, please piss on me," they begged.

Thats when the stream began, right onto Nipp's face. Hot and concentrated urine ran down their face, making them groan as the yellow liquid continued to pour down their face. They imagined themself giving the same treatment to Pissy, imagined what type of face they would make, imagined what type of face the both of them were making right now (their eyes screwed shut as the liquid ran down their face to the rest of their body. They reveled in the feeling of it going down their chest and their nipples. They toyed with them, enjoying how the sensations took over their body.

As the stream began to die down they heard the sound of a glass falling to the floor. 

Nipplegod wished they could open their eyes in this moment, the piss on their face preventing them from seeing what was going on. 

"Oh my god!" a familiar voice yelled. Whose was it?

"Milkgod!" Pissy explaimed, covering their private areas. "Nobody was supposed to be home until five!" they exclaimed, their voice full of surprise. 

Nipplegod finally was able to open their eyes, suddenly aware of the figure standing above a broken glass of milk. This was humiliating, and not in the good sexual way either. They didn't dare move. There was no escape. Their relationship was now out in the open, and knowing how Milkgod chatted with the other Milkgods and how they all spread words faster than milky cum, everyone would know the moment the two had the chance to say it never happened. 

Milky stared, taking in the shameful sight infront of them. "I just... it's five thirty!"

"Oh..." Pissy muttered, voice unsure and shocked. 

Nipplegod looked back over to Milkgod, finally choosing to break their silence since the other god's arrival. "Do you have any towels?"

**Author's Note:**

> I love you guys, never change, I don't even care about my identity, this was fun to write. (I'll probably never write another because wow)


End file.
